Patch Notes 1.1.54
New Hero: Ruby-The Little Red Hood Price * 32000 BP * 599 Diamonds (419 Diamonds after discount) 30% off at the first week. Background Story A long time ago, brave hunter grandpa saved Little Red Hood and her granny from wolf's belly and they lived happily together ever since. However, that was never the end of the story. The wolf pack harbored the bitter resentment deeply because of the split belly. At a dark night when the moon cannot be seen, the new wolf king Haas led the pack and attacked the village. Aged hunter grandpa died for saving granny, which happened right before the face of their granddaughter Ruby, the Little Red Hood and drove this innocent girl into madness. She chopped the wolf king into two pieces wielding a scythe and then peeled off its skin and swallowed its raw heart. The vivid happy memories of living with beloved families flashed before her eyes, yet everything was gone and would never be again. After burying her families, Ruby started her vagabondage in the Land of Dawn with her scythe. She made a vow, that she would create a happy ending for every story. Skills Passive-Let's Dance! Within a short period after releasing a skill, Ruby can leap to another position. Within 3 seconds after jumping forwards, all skills can make slow-down effect on enemies. If jumping backwards, Ruby’s armor and magic resistance will increase in a short period of time. Her basic attacks won’t trigger lifesteal effect, but all skills will inherit a percentage of lifesteal effect. Skill 1-Be Good! Slashes rapidly, dealing physical damage to front target. Meanwhile launches a shock wave forwards, dealing damage to the enemies it touches. Skill 2-Don't Run,Wolf King! Wields the giant scythe to attack twice and deals physical damage, stunning the enemy and slowly pulling the enemy towards the hero. Deals additional damage to enemies in the outer ring. Ultimate-I'm Offended! Uses the scythe to attack horizontally in a wide range, dealing physical damage to hit enemies, pulling them to the hero's position and stunning them. Free Hero Rotation Free 8 heroes rotation from 27/1/17 05:00:00 to 3/2/17 05:00:00 Extra 6 free heroes for Starlight Member New Skins Miya - Thorn Captain February permanent Starlight skin Chou - Dragon Boy Exclusive event skin for the traditional Chinese Spring Festival Ruby – Cat Girl 269 Diamonds Bruno – Best DJ 749 Diamonds New Features # If game resources for heroes are not fully downloaded, the heroes in the battle will show as little wisps. # Adds a report function for avatars and the chat content on the home interface. # Adds the translation function for the chat content on the home interface. Hero Balance Adjustments Sun - HP growth increases from 200 to 220. Eudora - Forked Lightning: Bonus coefficient increases from 1.2 to 1.6; attack range decreases from 6 to 5.7; cooldown increases by 2 seconds. Thunderstruck: Bonus coefficient decreases from 2 to 1, bonus damage to main target increases from 15% to 100%; cooldown increases by 6 seconds; attack range decreases from 6 to 5.7; Adds screen shake effect on action effect. Gord - Mystic Favor: skill effect increases from 5% to 6%. Saber - Triple Sweep: attack range decreases from 8 to 6.8 . Flying Sword: damage falloff of hitting multiple times is adjusted from 75%/70%/65%/60%/55%/50% to 75%/68%/61%/54%/47%/40%. Fanny - Steel Cable: basic flying speed decreases from 9 to 8. Alpha - Force Swing: Adds a limitation on HP regen effect: 5 times effect of basic HP regen at most. Rotary Impact: basic damage decreases by 60; skill bonus coefficient decreases from 1.5 to 1.3. Rafaela - Adjusts the recommended gears. Franco - Fury Shock: Mana cost is adjusted from 40 for all levels to 40/50/60/70/80/90. Iron Hook: Cooldown at max level increases by 1 seconds. Kagura - Yin Yang Overturn: With the Umbrella: deals magic damage to nearby enemies and slows them down. Without the Umbrella: initiates a link with Seimei Umbrella and refreshes the cooldown of the skill Seimei Umbrella Open. When the Umbrella moves, the enemies touched by the link will be injured and slowed down. The umbrella will deal magic damage to enemy units that it touches. Miya - Fission Shot: damage bonus for the additional target decreases from 0.35 to 0.3. Lolita - Protective Shield: cooldown increases by 2 seconds. Balmond - Basic HP increases by 60 points; basic armor increases by 2 points; basic HP regen increases by 5 points. Bruno - Optimizes special effects of his display and in-battle performance. Gears Adjustments Beast Killer - The increased physical and magical resistance from the unique passive Gorge is adjusted from 2 points to 3 points. Raptor Machete - The increased physical attack from the unique passive Gorge is adjusted from 4 points to 6 points. Battleground Adjustments # The additional chase up range of heroes decreases from 0.5 to 0.3. # Adjusts the visions of heroes and minions to match the active area better. # Removes the protection mechanism in the Brawl mode which lowers the damage the turrets receive during the first 3 minutes of a game. # Increases the rewarded golds provided by monsters in the Brawl mode. # Adjusts the stats of super minions in the Brawl mode. # Adjusts the range of indicator of some skills to allow it to match the actual skill effect range better. # Optimizes the cache releasing issue to allow the game to run more smoothly. # Increases the attack range of the resurrected Lord. # Improves some skills’ description and makes them more specific. # The resurrection countdown now will show up on the battleground score board. # The prices for selling gears now can be displayed when tapping the gears in the battle. # The time limit on launching the surrender is adjusted to 6 minutes in Match Up and Ranked mode; it in Brawl and AI vs Human mode is adjusted to 4 minutes; it in Custom mode is adjusted to 1 minute. # Optimizes the visual process of surrender. # Added a sound effect for getting a medal after the battle ends. System Adjustments # Adds the Ticket rewards on season rewards of the Ranked Game. Now according to the highest rank division record, players can get 1500 Tickets as rewards at most when the season is over. # Adjusts and improves the tutorial for new players. # Adds a display of victory conditions in the game for low level players. # Adds the Director Mode in the video replay. Now players can switch between Director Mode and Locked Perspective Mode. # Optimizes the mechanism of friend status refreshing. # Now the rest time of Double Exp and Double BP card can show up in the team-up room. # Optimizes the prompt of private messages. # Optimizes the card of Saber’s skin – Golden Warrior. # Optimizes the card of Franco’s skin – Wasteland Butcher. # Optimizes the visual effects of hero display page. # Updates the home interface with a new one. # The hero picture of the sharing page now will show according to the hero that players choose in battle. # Adds the feature of one-tap upgrade for upgrading emblems. Bug Fixed Fixes the bug that the number of buff layers cannot show correctly in the battle. Category:Patch Notes